What I'll Settle For
by Brii-sama
Summary: A tribute to the friendship between Naruto and Hinata.


A/N: I'm not a huge fan of Hinata and Naruto, but it's better than some of the _other_ pairings I've seen for Naruto. (Itachi and Hinata…shudder) Interpret this however you want. I wrote it as tribute to their friendship but if you're a diehard fan of these two, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

What I'll Settle For

Hinata's POV

I've decided something. Sunsets are really beautiful, especially when it's cold. You can wrap a blanket around you and watch it in comfortable warmth. Well, it's not really cold out, but the sunset is still beautiful. It's beautiful…like Naruto… I blush at the thought. It's no secret at all that I like Naruto. And it's no secret at all that he doesn't return my feelings. And it's _also_ no secret at all that he likes _Sakura_. My blush disappears as I think of that stuck-up pink-haired green-eyed spoiled brat. Okay, that's a little cruel, but it feels like it's true. She wants _Sasuke_, of all people. Sasuke the _traitor_. Why would she want _him_ when she's got Naruto worshipping the ground she walks on? I'd do just about _anything_ to get Naruto to notice me like that!

I blush at the thought of Naruto worshipping me. I wouldn't treat him like dirt like _Sakura_ does. I would…I would faint, actually. Sad as it is, I can't seem to control myself when Naruto gets within five…ten…eyesight. Luckily for me, Naruto is about as dumb as a rock when it comes to love. That may sound cruel, but I'm not saying it to be mean. It's true. I still love him. Of course, he doesn't love me. He doesn't even see me as a-

"Hinata-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

-Friend.

I look up to see the love of my dreams leaning over me. I secretly thank the gods Neji-onii-chan's not here to see me go about as red as a tomato with a sunburn and a nosebleed painted red. Somehow, I managed a weak 'hi'. Naruto gives one of those (adorable) grins of his.

"Well don't just sit there! I have to treat you to dinner!" My brain is going a mile a minute as Naruto grabs my wrist and begins to drag me somewhere. The main thought is 'why does Naruto (love of my life) _have_ to treat me to dinner?'

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun, y-y-you d-d-don't h-h-have t-t-too…"

"Of course I do! Your plan was great, but I screwed it up! So I have to make it up to you!"

"O-o-oh, t-t-that's n-n-not n-n-necessary…"

"Of course it is! You were totally awesome! I'm glad you're my friend, not my enemy! You would so kick my ass!" I am no longer capable of making any sort of noise even _remotely_ related to words. It gets worse as I spot _Neji_. Oddly enough, he's with Lee.

"Oi! Neji-san! I'm gonna abduct Hinata!" My cousin raises a delicate eyebrow, looks at my face, and then looks at Naruto.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have to treat her to dinner!"

"…O…kay…just…make sure she's home before midnight." Naruto saluted Neji.

"Will do!" Still holding my wrist, he began to drag me to his favorite ramen stand.

"Buh-bye! See you two later! Oh, and Neji, your lips are swollen!" I stare as my cousin covers his mouth and blushes while Lee attempts to spontaneously combust on the spot. It doesn't take a genius (which I'm not) to know what they were doing. I refuse to blackmail my cousin, however. Not because it's wrong, but because he would _KILL ME_. And possibly Naruto. Anyway, we arrive at the ramen stand and Naruto sits me down, sitting _right next to me._ I am less than two, no, _one foot away_ from the _love of my life_. My face is so heated up you could cook food on it. I must have looked overwhelmed because Naruto ordered for me.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, your face is all red! Are you okay?" I nod kind of dumbly. Truthfully, I was okay. I was _better_ than okay. The _love of my life_ was _noticing_ me. …I've been stressing that a lot, haven't I? Our food arrived about the time I managed to get the blood down to where it was needed (my heart, my lungs, my brain, etc.). It was really good, though you wouldn't expect it. Now I know why Naruto loves ramen so much. We spent the whole time chatting happily. I felt like I was going to explode. Years of Naruto not noticing me, and suddenly he's _treating me to dinner_ and _talking_ to me. It's like all my dreams came true in the time span of…half an hour. If he kissed me I'd pass out and never wake up again. Of course, he wouldn't kiss me. When we finished, he pays (for both of us) and offers to walk me home.

"No, that's all right Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for dinner." Just as I turn to leave, he grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

"Hinata-chan, you really are amazing. You know that?" I nod dumbly and he grins.

"Thanks for helping me look for Sasuke, even though you didn't have to. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Someone like me doesn't deserve a pretty friend like you." Then he leaned over and _kissed me on the cheek._ Then he was back to Naruto.

"See you later, Hinata-chan!" I watched him leave, still feeling his warm lips on my cheek. So lets go over what happened in the span of an hour, give or take: he went looking for me, abducted me, treated me to dinner, talked to me like he would Sakura, called me amazing and pretty and _kissed my cheek_. …Kissed it. My cheek. Me. Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto. That kiss was pretty much the highlight of my day…week…month…year…life.

I barely got home before midnight because I was so turned around I couldn't find my way home and wandered in circles for almost three hours before Lee and Neji-onii-chan discovered me and carried me home. I know Naruto doesn't love me _that_ way, but he does think of me as a good friend.

I'll settle for that.

End


End file.
